Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to collapsible fold up type retriever devices with removable handle and removable tools, accompanied by a built in removable coupler for connecting multiple units when needed for retrieving items or valuables from long reaches, more particularly, a Frisbee or Disc Golf disc retriever for retrieving Frisbees or Disc Golf discs used in the game or sport known as Frisbee Golf AKA Disc Golf, by means of a removable nailhead type of hook device for retrieving said Frisbees or Disc Golf discs that may fall victim to course hazards that are out of arms reach, such as bodies of water e.g. streams, creeks, ponds, and the like or other hazards such as trees, or bushes and the like, that are randomly located through out the course or playing field on which the game or sport is played. The said invention is also intended to be used for a variety of jobs, tasks, or functions that can be accomplished with a variety of readily attachable tools such as, a removable net device tool for retrieving fish from bodies of water, or catching birds or insects such as butterflies, etc. Other types of readily attachable tools could be a removable feather duster device for those real high ceiling fans or corners, a removable magnetic tool retriever device to be used by diesel and big rig mechanics where tools can fall far out of reach of any existing magnetic pick up tool devices, a removable string light hanger tool for installing and removing string type lights or the like on high tree branches or other suitable places not rendering a predetermined receiving device or apparatus. Even as some of these mentioned jobs, tasks, or functions the unit could be used for, there will always be those cases where the unit is too short to accomplish the task at hand. Enter the built in removable double ended coupler which makes it possible to attach another Frisbee golf disc retriever and more unit for additional length when needed.
For example, those extra high trees or the like type of hazards. This is accomplished by means of removing the handle from the end of the double ended coupler of one unit and removing the hook device or other type of tool or apparatus from the end piece section of the second unit and attaching the two units together by connecting the distal end section piece of one unit to the distal end of the double ended coupler of the other unit, when finished retrieving the Frisbee golf disc or when you""re done using the Frisbee golf disc retriever and more unit for whatever job the unit was used for, the unit can then be collapsed to a compact state by means of separating the slip-joint connections between the end piece sections and the body sections by a twist and pull action and folding all the sections together and securing the unit in it""s collapsed state by means of said friction type tie strap which is housed at the double ended coupler.
(2) Description of Related Art
Not applicable
A fold up type retriever device used for retrieving disc golf discs or Frisbees or the like that are used in the game or sport known as xe2x80x9cFrisbee Golf xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cDisc Golfxe2x80x9d from hazards such as bodies of water or trees located throughout the course on which the game or sport is played, by means of an elongated pole device comprised of a handle with an external knurl for grip and being connected threadedly to a double ended coupler device which is connected threadedly to either of two end section tubular pieces at each distal end of a plurality of tubular sections which are connected by means of slip-joint connections formed by each tubular section having one end turned down and the opposite end bored out, then all the sections are pulled together by means of an elastic bungee cord laced through all of the tubular sections and anchored at each end by means of a knot or cord end device at each end of the cord then pulled to lock into a shallow bore at the distal end of each of the end section pieces, then having one of several removable retriever devices connected threadedly to the distal end of the of either end section piece opposite the handle, such as a removable nail head type hook device, a removable magnetic tool retriever device, a removable net device, a removable feather duster device, a removable J-hook device, a removable string-light hanger device, where all of these devices have the same connecting end as said double ended coupler device, which can also be used to couple multiple units together for extra reach when needed such as for those extra high trees. Then the device can fold up to a compact state by means of pulling the slip joint connections apart and fold them over until all the sections are together where they can be held together by means of an elastic tie strap device housed at the coupler device. Then when needed just loosen the tie strap by spreading the handle away from the other sections then unloose the strap from around the unit, grab the handle and let the rest go to automatically pull together forming a nice long retrieving pole. When you""re done, just fold it back up, secure the strap and slide back onto your bag until next time.